


From The Heart

by DramaReadThings



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt Janet Van Dyne, Hurt Tony Stark, It wasn't suppose to end like this, Janet Feels, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Make Up, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mistakes, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Other, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Sharon Carter Is a Good Bro, Tony Feels, Unrequited Love, WITH FRIENDSHIP, almost everyone really - Freeform, also, but he tries, but like, steve not so much, they show for a second or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaReadThings/pseuds/DramaReadThings
Summary: Tony and Janet had a fightIt wasn't as pretty nor as petty as everyone thought it was gonna be if it ever happened.No one is happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No beta-ed

If someone has told anyone at Avengers Academy if they would be happy if Janet Van Dyne and Tony Stark stopped talking to each other for at least a day they would have said “ _Well, no, no I wouldn’t, I’d appreciated some calm and quite time around here though, but it would be too weird”_ because not everyone was an asshole and really, not hearing a _SKREEEEE_ sound or a high pitch gasp with a quite laugh and some excited babbling every half hour would make everything too normal in the Academy and they couldn’t have that.

Too bad thing couldn’t stay as they were around there.

It started like any other day, wake up, shower, change, go to classes, then everyone was free to do whatever they like till 10 PM, go to your room, sleep, repeat. Since in class you couldn’t make a sound or breath wrong, no one noticed anything, it was after all the classes ended that they felt something wrong that made everyone be in high alert, because that was a bad omen, it always was.

-Cap, tell you are feeling this too

-Ugh, don’t say it out loud, Sam, it’d make it real

-Enough, it’s just, err, the day is just colder than others, it’s almost December, that’s why, it’s nothing –Steve looked nervous and that wasn’t a good sign not at all.

-You, Clint, Natasha over there -yes, we can see you don’t act like we can’t- and me, hell, _everyone_ here know that it’s not a good thing went the whole academy get this, this feeling, it’s gonna happen something bad –Added Sam after a heartbeat, he looked worried, everyone was. After Strange and his weird portals the academy got really damage and they hadn’t recover, it would be horrible if yet _another_ villain attacked the Academy.

-Oh God, what if Stark created a killer bot? It would be a disaster

-I say enough! Jesus, stop freaking out Clint and Sam, yes we _know_ , but nothing like that it’s going to happen, I already told you, it’s just the chilling weather, now relax- Everyone looked at him like they wanted to keep going about this, so he opened his mouth again – Speaking of Stark, where is him? I haven’t hear him or Janet.

-Oh no, not killer bots please.

-Shut up Clint and Sam I know you can see me, I know how hide so well that you won’t notice me, it was just that I don’t want to right now, that’s all

-Says you

-Whatever, I’m here to tell you that there has been a disaster and that’s why we all are feeling this

-Please not a killer bot, please.

-Barton, seriously, can it or I make you can it, you are making it seem like you _want_ a killer bot.

-Of course not! You know what would happen if there _is_ a killer bot right now?

-It’d be a disaster, a catastrophe, we know, now shut up.

-But—

-Hawkeye can it, Falcon stop encouraging him, Black Widow carry on –Steve ordered with his Captain voice and when he used that voice there wasn’t room for complains.

-Stark and Van Dyne fought –She said without missing a beat, everyone just stopped and looked at her, every those who weren’t in the conversation.

-What? –Said Peter, dropping from the ceiling –What do you mean with “they fought”? That’s… That can't be true! –Everyone nodded, because it couldn't, they were inseparable.

-It’s true, you think I’d lie about something like this? –Natasha cocked an eyebrow, looking at Peter.

-B-But, it’s impossible! –Said Scott, wording everyone’s thoughts – It’s the unbreakable golden friendship between two people that knew each other since forever, even in the Civil War when she was with Cap they stayed the best of friends!

-I’m just saying things as they are, if you don’t believe me go find for yourselves, I’m out –And with that Natasha walked out of the building and dropped on one of her secret -not so secret- passages.

-It-It’s a lie, right Cap? –Asked Gwen looking worried.

-It’s not a lie I’m afraid – Interrupted Rhodes scaring everyone, he looked tired and had dark circles under his eyes, as if he hadn’t got any sleep in a while –They… They really fought and it’s a disaster, Jan cried, Tony cried, I was there for the last ten seconds of the argument and hell I cried, it was really messed up.

-But, what happened?

-I can’t really tell you, it was a nonsense of “how dare you” and “you never told me” and “how could you” between tears, moans of pain and heartbreak, I’m sorry- And with that he took off flying leaven Sam with the “ _wait”_ on his mouth.

-Goddammit why does everyone runaway when we ask them for more details, what are they, heroes on training or drama queens?

Everyone nodded and then after an uncomfortable silence started cleaning the halls, leaving to do some thing or another, after all it was their free time and they wouldn’t waste it thinking about a possible petty fight, knowing those two, they will be like nothing happened in a day or two.

\--

His friendship with Tony, if you can call it that, has never been something that made him thought he was gonna end where he is right know, holding the young genius and listening him cry and babble about betrayal and why everyone is the same lying liar who lies.

-Come one Tony –It feels weird to call him that before but after a while and specially now it's easier- don’t be like that, you don’t mean it.

-OF COURSE I DON’T! It’s Janet for fuck’s sake! She’s perfect, she’s a badass sunshine in a kickass dress and killer heels, she’s, she’s Janet fucking Van Dyne, my best friend and, she… Why, Steve, _why?_ It, it was the only good thing in my life, her friendship, my constant, she was, she was everything, goddammit I’d give up my other arm for her without thinking twice and, and now, _this_ happened, why, _why?_  -The sniffes stopped for a moment and Steve felt Tony jerk -Why am I even telling you all this? You don’t even like me! Jesus fuck, I’m a fucking disaster. -Getting up suddenly, Tony started walking away fastly, leaving Steve dumbstruck for a moment.

-No, Tony, wait! I said _wait!_ Christ on a cracker, Tony, stop running! Fuck, HEY BUCKY GET HIM!

James heard Steve and since the genius was passing by his side right that moment and with a simple stretch of his arm he grasped him easily and made him stay still, then, after a stare he let him go, which Tony took advantage of and flew away.

-Bucky! Why did you let him go away!

-When a broken soul lets its sorrow fall from its eyes like a waterfall, it’s time to let it grieve on its own, even if the tears are invisible to the unseeing.

 _And there goes Buck with his poems and philosophies_ , thought Steve rolling his eyes internally and almost doing it physically – Yeah, I know Buck but he can’t be alone right now, he is dangerous when he’s sad.

-If the companionship is forced on a sorrowing being it can spook it, only the true and bright chariness of a welcomed outsider is the one that can go with it, otherwise the doors will close and locks would be put and new—

-That’s the problem, he won’t let anyone in, he isn’t letting anyone in, even Rhodey got a literally slapped shut door to his face

-A wounded person can’t be cured unless they want it to stop hurting and only if the nursing is from someone that their trust has been proved to never venom their hands and souls, just the most tiny –

-Bucky, I love you, seriously, I do, I _swear_ , but I sometimes think your cryptic poem philosophy babbling nonsense is a way to make everyone stop bothering you and yeah, it fucking works, but really, right know, please, stop, please, Janet and Tony fought and it’s making everyone depressed, it has been _two weeks_ , even Fury told us to solve this – “ _Make them put their heads out of their asses or I swear I’ll make the campus pet-free”_ were Fury’s words, at which everyone yelled “ _NO THE PETS!!”_ so yeah, everyone was working on it – Every time someone gets to Tony he murmurs something and then runs away and Janet ignores everyone being on her phone till they go away, it’s frustrating and really, really bad.

-I’ll try – James said quietly and walk away, Steve just watched his best friend go and hope that maybe he could make a difference.

\--

-Jan please, I’m begging you, talk to me.

Janet just kept texting and Sharon groaned softly, she had been at it for a whole hour, her patience was running out she had to try with everything she’d got till she cracked or the clock marked five in the afternoon, after that it was all Doreen’s problem.

-Look, I don’t know what happen, but I care, everyone does, you need to tell us, come on Jan, tell us what that jerk did and we can go bruise him a little for it, yeah?

Surprisingly that earned her a cocked eyebrow and she counted it as a win.

-You like that idea, uh? Well, I guess he really did something awful, but don’t worry no-one mess up with one of us, girls. –Sharon tried to keep in that direction, smiling tentatively.

-You are right in one thing, Carter, and is that you don’t know a thing about what happened.

The blonde spy but a surprised face and stare at her, after seeing that she won’t keep talking, Sharon tried to open her mouth again to question her, but Janet just stood up and walked away slowly, knowing that she wouldn’t be followed or bothered for a while.

\--

-Not every hurting soul reacts the same, some cry out loud, some mourn their broken pieces and some stay in denial until the bleeding kills them, not everything is what it seems and the disappointment of being wrong can mess some egos but it’s needed when the thoughts aren’t what really is, not everything is easy to see and everyone overlook thing to make the world spin around the ideas they create in their insolate minds, but they aren’t always right, you have to keep looking sometimes until the true lights up the darkness of assumptions.

-And what the fuck does that mind?

-Don’t look at me! He’s my best friend but I don’t speak _Bucky._

-No one does, and why is he here by the way? Him and Stark never cross words

-Just because you unseen doesn’t mean the reality of things never happened, it means that—

\- Bucky, _please we talked about this_

-I talk to him, he told me things, you are all wrong. –And with that the brunet walked away, leaving everyone dumbstrucked because, a) lots of them didn’t know James could talk normally, b) Stark and Barnes talk, wtf? And c) there was Rhodey who couldn’t even got a “go away” from Tony as Peter and Scott got from him but a door slapped shut on his face and here come this weird poet and Tony told him _things_? Well, color him offended.

-Steve

-No

-Come on Steve! You’re the next best thing to understand his philosophy BS, braid his hair and listen to his songs, I don’t care but go take that information from him, _please._

-I said no, he won’t tell me, he’s as stubborn as me when he wants to be! And I ain’t listing to him rant about the color blue and his meaning on the world _again_.

-Come on Cap! Take one for the team!

-No, you go

-Cap!

-No

\--

-It wasn’t Tony’s fault –Said Sharon quietly at the meeting at the end of every week.

-What do you mean it wasn’t his fault?

-Just that, it was not Tony’s fault, the mistake was Janet’s

-I see you moving your mouth but the sounds leaving it doesn’t make sense

-Cut it Barton, I’m serious, Janet was the one that fucked it up.

-But it doesn’t make sense! She was the more protective of the two, she even punched Amora that time he tried to hypnotize Tony again! How could she be the one that messed up?

-Well, you see, Kamala, Tony is as protective as her, is just that he isn’t as vocal about it as she is, in fact, he isn’t vocal about anything good he does

-He sure brags about his hot tub, his armor and JARVIS, Strange

-And also he lets everyone mess with them

-Not the armor

-Excuse me? I’ve got one, and Pepper too

-Well, fuck, so he’s now Mr. Nice guy and sunshine Janet is now a mean person?

-NICE BEE NOT MEAN, BIRD BRAIN ONE STOP TALKING ABOUT HER THAT WAY

-Chill, Hulk, Sam is just saying what everybody is thinking right now.

-TIN CAN IS NICE TOO, NICE BEE AND TIN CAN FRIENDS, NICE BEE AND TIN CAN SHOULD NOT BE SAD, MAKE HULK SAD

-Me too big guy, that’s why we are trying to fix it up, have you talked to them?

-HULK TALK TO NICE BEE, NICE BEE IGNORE HULK AND TAP TINY PHONE, HULK TALK TO TIN CAN, TIN CAN HUG HULK AND CRY BUT SAID NOTHING THEN FLY

-Well you weren’t the only one- Said Quill, rising his head from his arms –Except Tony didn’t cry.

-Same here, Stark didn’t hug me though –Added Brian

-Janet is just like Hulk said, at least with me

-Don’t worry Jess, she did the same to me

-Yeah, me too, so Sharon, how did you learn that it was actually Jan’s fault?

-She was doing the same to me too, but then I said something about… Errr, beating Tony up for being a jerk if she told me what he did and I think I angered her and she said that I didn’t know what happened and walked away and then with what Barnes said the other day, well… It’s not confirmed but that’s what I think it’s true.

-Sometimes the light of true is tiny but we have to follow it like a child follows a butterfly, shyly but decisively, not running but not walking slowly, letting it bring us to its destination where we can meet our fate and face the true of reality and finally realize that some thoughts of ours are wrong and make peace with it. –Everyone jumped at the sound of James’s voice, after all he wasn’t there the last time they checked

-GODDAMMIT BUCHANAN, stop doing that! One of these days you’re gonna give me a heart attack! –Cursed Masters looking at the spy

-Well that sounds familiar –James smirked  for a second, then walked away as if nothing had happened.

-Steeeeve control your friend!

-Seriously Barton can it

There was an awkward moment of silence where everybody wanted to add something and keep the conversation in the right way, but to be honest no-one had anything to add since neither Tony nor Janet had said a word.

Steve sighed and dismissed the meeting – Good luck next week.

\--

-Bucky

-…

-Buck

-…

-James

-...

-Barnes

-…

-Buchanan

-…

-Winter Soldier

-…

-Bucky Barnes

-…

-James Buchanan Barnes

-…

-Jimbo

-Don’t call me that

-Eureka! It talks!

Bucky just raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth

-Please no more philosophy poem cryptic stuff– Begged Elektra but it was too late, the three people there resigned to their fates.

-When seeking for the reasons sometimes you have to seek for what’s not there, is them who sometimes are put by life but not where you sight reaches so you have to look for them and ask questions that gets you to your destiny as it is a lazy cruel lady that likes to put people to run again and again around the same point for her entertainment and amusement, you have to look to see and to understand what you blind yourself from.

-What?

-Look for who’s not there and ask, they hold the reasons and answers of your journey

-Thanks… I guess

\--

-They keep asking –The sound of his voice was almost swallowed by the sound of the explosions but Tony still could heard him.

-Are you helping them?

-No

Between the two, the only thing that could be heard was the explosions and the guns firing

-Thanks

-You’re welcome

Couple of minutes, they recharged.

-Are you gonna talk to someone else?

-I don’t think so

-You’re going to end it?

-I don’t want to, but she looks like it

-Are you gonna do something?

It seemed to be the wrong thing to say, because Tony looked at him with red eyes and flew away, that’s why James hated to talk to others, so complicated.

\--

-Jan

-Janet

-GODDAMMIT VAN DYNE YOU’RE GONNA LEAVE THAT FUCKING PHONE AND TALK TO ME, YOU HEARD ME?

Patsy Walker wasn’t someone that loses her cool easily, but after three hours of being completely ignored over _Facebook_ , anybody would be pissed.

At least she’s now looking at her, with a bored expression but looking at her.

-Why?

-None of your business kitty –She replied looking at her like she was daring her to keep asking, Patsy decided that it wasn’t worth it and showed herself out.

\--

-Now, Loki, Barnes told us to ask the one that never was there or something like that, he said they would hold the questions… I think – Loki only looked at them cocking an eyebrow and looking unsurprised and bored – Now spill Laufeyson, what do you know?

-That you’re an idiot

-Can I punch the answer out of him?

-No Clint, you can punch the demi-god because you hate him

-Come one Matt!

-No, now, Loki, really, help us

-I would, don’t put that face Midgardian, just because I don’t act like it I care for Anthony, but no, I know nothing about why the lady bug and pretty boy fought, also I advise not to ask Amora as she really doesn’t care and I hate to undo her spells.

\--

-Tony left the academy this morning

When James Rhodes looked at James Barnes walked to his direction he didn’t think he was going to hear _those_ word, him choking on his coke can be a proof of that.

-W-What?!

-He left the academy this morning, he said it was for a while

-Where?

-He said to the world – Of course that douchebag said that, Rhodes was going to kill him, how dare—

-Of course… -Murmured the pilot and as Barnes came he went, leaving Rhodes pissed and worried, why would Tony leave? It looked like it wasn’t his fault, unless Janet had said something to him, no, impossible, he hadn’t been in the same _building_ for the past month and a half and neither of them went to their shared classes, it looked like it won’t be solved it made Rhodes sad, really sad, because he cared about them, really much and even though Tony was his best friend he cared Janet almost the same and it was painful to see them as shells of themselves, hollow figures with their faces, he hadn’t seen Janet’s warm smile for _weeks_ or heard Tony’s corny jokes or science puns, it was painful and sadly, after the month mark almost everyone gave up, leaving a tiny group to try to fix it all up.

It wasn’t that they stopped caring, it’s just that it was difficult and frustrating to deal with them like that, so almost everyone decided it wasn’t worth it and whatever happened either fucked their friendship forever or was going to fix itself after a while, they hoped it was the last one.

\--

_“Hey St-Tony, it’s been three days, when are you going to come back? Uhhh, call me…”_

_“Anthony, come back those Midgardian are as annoying as worried, so end my suffer and come back to the academy, it’s been five days”_

_“Tones, please, come back, I don’t know where are you and JARVIS won’t tell me, everyone is worried, don’t let something like this end you dream of becoming a hero”_

_“Fury said that if you don’t come back after the two weeks mark he’s kicking you out, Stark… Please come back, I miss those arrows and you know,_  you _, so yeah, come back_ … _You still have five days”_

_“People miss you, but take your time”_

_“HULK MISS TIN CAN, NICE BEE NOT SO NICE, EVERYONE SAD, TIN CAN MUST COME BACK”_

_“Tony…_

W-What?

_Tony, come back”_

And Tony did.

\--

Peggy never thought that went she came back from England after her grandchild birth (ugh weird, she still couldn’t get used to that) and then a too long mission, she would find no other than Janet going fist to fist with Gamora from all people.

-What the bloody hell is happening her?! – Everyone stopped where they were and looked at her, Steve was holding Janet and Thor was holding Gamora.

-P-Peggy! Good to see you, how is your… your grandchild?

-Who cares about my grandson, I want to know what in heaven’s sake is happening _here and now_!?

-Just what this _khisslionba bu thad_ deserves, _depphoi dunne_ –Said Gamora

-Wow, wow, wow, that’s not nice Gamora –Jumped Drax

-What did she said?

-Nothing nice, let’s leave it at that

-Does this mean Gamora knows what happened? –Questioned Scott

-Yes

-Would you—

-None of your business – She said then broke the headlock in which Thor had her and walked to her room

-What are they talking about? What happened? What does she know?

-There has been… a situation, Peggy, not pretty.

-Tell me

\--

-ANTHONY EDWARD STARK

-Aunt Peggy

-You’re sitting here and you’re going to tell me what has happened this past two months

-I-I don’t want to talk about it

-Tony, what happened?

-It’s just my bad luck, that’s all, you know the Stark name has a cursed to never have what makes you happy for long

-Janet…

-Yeah, b-but, it wasn’t her fault I swear!

-What happened? –This time Peggy used a warm voice, worried about her godson, Tony didn’t dare to look at her eyes as he started to sob.

\--

-Jan, please, I haven’t hear your voice in so long, I miss it, I miss your smiles and that _SKREEE_ sound you make when your excited, we miss you, I-I-I miss you.

Janet looked at Sharon and tried to smile but when she couldn’t she turned her face and betraying her, her eyes started to fill with tears then a broken sob left her mouth.

-Oh, Jan, you have been strong for so long –The blonde opened her arms and Janet came willingly, sobbing her heart out and apologizing over and over, to her, to everyone but mostly to Tony.

After almost an hour, between sobs and snot Sharon finally got the full history

-Oh, Jainny, I’m so sorry –Murmured the blonde quietly, kissing her forehead.

\--

-Van Dyne

-Stark

Silence

-You came back

-Thanks for that

And they walked in opposite directions, but after almost three months, everyone could it as a win

\--

-I’m sorry for my reaction, Van Dyne, it hit closer to home and it wasn’t a good week, for that, I’m apologizing.

-Nothing to forgive Gamora, I deserved it, at least the first one, after that I used you to take my frustration out, I’m sorry too.

-Good

\--

-Why everyone that know just keep quite? It’s been three months! This can’t go like this, I can’t stand it!! Carter spill it!

-Which one – They said at the same time

-Whichever, I don't care

-No

-Ugh, Barn—wait not, not you, uhhh, Gamora, please.

-No

-Fuck where is Natasha when you need her—wait… Natasha –And Clint took running leaving everyone with a big question mark, only the ones that knew raised their eyebrows.

\--

-Natasha, what did you do?

-Clint, what are you talking about?

-Cut the bullshit, I-I want to know – Natasha didn’t meet his eyes and there he knew it wasn’t something she was proud of.

-Love is for children, right? –She said smiling brokenly, it looked so wrong, so very wrong.

-Nat, what did you do?

\--

_-I’m asked her out and she said yes!_

_-OH GOD! Really? Jan, I’m so happy for you!! Can you finally tell me who she is? I’ve been dying to know for half a year!_

_-I… good god, this is embarrassing, it’s Natasha._

_-W-What?_

_-I asked Natasha out and she said yes! It’s it crazy? I thought she was going to say no! But she said yes! I’m going on a date with Natasha Romanov! Omg, Omg, Om— Tony? What happened?_

_-Janet, Jan… I… I love Natasha… I told you… you knew about it._

_\--_

Janet opened her closet and pulled out a box, decorated poorly with five-years-old finger paint and hand marks that started really small and slowly grew up

- _Like a time machine?_

_-No Jan, it’s not a time machine, we just put awesome things here so when we are all grown up we can look at them and see how we were, with this we’ll never forget our friendship!_

_-Why would we need it? Our friendship is going to be forever ever, ever, ever! I don’t need something to remind me when we used to be, because we are always going to be!_

_The smile that Tony gave her made her decided to keep the box_

-Tony, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it, I swear.

-I’m sorry too

-Tony!

\--

- _What do you mean you love her? –_ It-it isn’t possible, right?

 _-I love her! I told you! Multiple times! –_ you did, you know you did.

 _-I-I-I didn’t know! –_ Really, really didn’t know, oh God, what’s gonna happen now?

 _-You did! You did, I told you, I told you I’d ask her and when she said no I told you too, you bought me ice cream!_ –It was after finals, you remember perfectly, you put a nice shirt and bought a flower, she said no immediately, Jan hugged you after you told her.

 _-When was that?_ –You don’t remember, you don’t, but you feel like you knew, what’s gonna happen? What’s gonna happen?!

 _-When was—Are you fucking serious?! –_ Is she, is she serious?

 _-I swear I don’t remember! I swear Tony! –_ But suddenly you do, you were tired, it was just after finals, you were sleep deprived but you did your best to comfort him

 _-I don’t believe you! I can’t believe you turned out like this… I’m—I’m –_ You don’t even know what are you feeling right now, this is a joke, right?

 _-Well, it’s not like you’re the best best-friend, you’re so messed up! You have hurt me on one of those panic attacks of yours! You didn’t apologized! –_ No Janet you don’t mean it, stop, you’re making this worst, shut up.

 _-I-When was that? –_ Oh god, is true, you’re awful

 _-And now I’m the one that forgets bad things! You forget our friendship anniversary every fucking year! You have forgot my birthday on occasions! What kind of friend are you? –_ shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, Janet shut up, you know where it hurts, don’t mess this up more, don’t.

- _I… I’m sorry, but that doesn’t mean you’re as perfect as you act! Remember middle school? You leave me alone half of it for some, some fuckboy, I got beaten up for being the only stupid kid that sat alone at lunch when you sat happily with you_ boyfriend and friends _, and where did that get you? You alone at a party with twenty something and where was I? Oh yes Mr. Van Dyne, Jan is here doing homework, and then going for you at three in the morning drunk! You were fourteen! –_ But it wasn’t her fault, you weren’t there either, you let her pushed you away, you should have fight for it, you let her, you know she wanted to fit in, you know, fuck you were who told her to do just that, fuck, fuck, fuck.

 _-Well, didn’t you leave me stood up for some slut in a mini-skirt_ six _times in a_ row _? Did I ever complained? No, right?_ –You know it was because Howard made him, you know it.

- _YOU stood me on my birthday to go fuck with your boytoy when we were sixteen_ –You know why that happened, you know, you can’t blame her.

- _You’re just fucking jealous that I’ve have more lovers and have sex more than you! Which, what’s your score? Oh! Right! A BIG FAT ZERO, ‘cause no-one would touch you or care about you even with your last name –_ Now you’re making shit up just to hurt him, dammit Van Dyne, how low can you get?

- _You say that because I don’t have to whore myself to get anyone’s attention!_ –Stop Tony, fucking stop you don’t mean any of that, Janet is a lady, a cinnamon roll, she’s perfect, STOP

 _-Are you calling me an attetion whore? How_ funny, _since that's all you are, a sad, messed up attention whore and for what? What kind of attention you get? Irritated eye roll from everyone or like the attention you get from your father? He only looks at you to steal you pathetic projects and bruise you! I bet he regret to ever adopt you!_ – WHAT THE FUCK VAN DYNE?!

- _At least I was wanted when they bring me home, not like a wedding forced from a pregnancy like you, your parents never wanted you, at least mine did for a while!_ –That’s not true, that’s not true, she wasn’t planned but they loved her with all their heart, he knows, HE KNOWS!

- _I fucking hate you! –_ I love you please forgive me!

 _-Good, ‘cause I hate you too_ –It’s a lie, I love you, I love you.

\--

-Nat, Nat I can’t lie it was not nice, not at all, it was… fuck, just… why?

-I was so jealous, of them, of their friendship and how they keep rubbing it in my face, I know they weren’t doing that, b-but I felt like it, I missed you for so long, you took almost a year to come to the academy and I was one of the first, I was so alone and they we so nice but they didn’t let me in, not like they were to each other.

-So you made them love you?

-I-I-I didn’t try, at least with Janet, I… I manipulated Tony to love me because I knew, I know he’s a good person and I hated that I wasn’t the first one to cracked his masks, I hated that I fell for them, he played me for a while like I wasn’t one of the best spy in the world and, and, I, I fucked up, I made him love me, but I fell for Jan and then she asked me out and I knew Tony loved me but I still did it, I said yes, I’m a horrible person, I’m so sorry. I knew what it would be like, I knew they were going to fight, because if Janet asked me out it means she didn’t remember Tony told her he liked me, I wanted to see them rip each other, I was so jealous, I never thought it would be so bad, I thought it was going to be for a week, two weeks top, not nearly four months, I never wanted this, I-I just… I’m – Natasha couldn’t keep talking because her sobs were so violent they kept her out of breathe for a while, Clint was holding her, never imagining she was going to make something like that, but fuck, they were only nineteen years old, they were supposed to pull shit like that to be honest, he just never thought it would be Natasha, it came as a surprise.

-And now I’m sorry and I love them both, I get what I deserve

-Don’t talk like that Nat, please, come back to the academy and I’ll help you clean this up, I promise.

\--

- _It wasn’t nice of you Natalia_ –James commented in Russian, not looking at her.

 _-Hey Buck, I know, but at least, they are happy now_ \- She replied also in Russian, making herself smaller, looking at them try to share a milkshake and arguing if the other is swallowing more of the drink. – _I don’t know why no-one hates me after why I did, why they don’t even look at me funny_

- _We care about you, and they love you, even if it’s drifting, they are always going to keep you in their hearts, you’re not a bad person Natalia, but sometimes, good persons make terrible mistakes, it doesn’t mean they are bad though, that’s just that, mistakes, big, small, but in the end as long as there hope and love, there’s always forgiveness, but you have to earn it_

_-It’s a tricky way_

_-No-one said it was easy_

_-Yeah… -_ At least she had to fight her way, it was the less she deserved.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It started as a couple of plot bunnies  
> "Since in the canon of the game Tony likes Natasha and I see in the Fanon Janet is shipped a lot with her too, what would happen if they like her at the same time but doesn't know?"  
> with  
> "What would make one friendship like Tony&Janet's break, at least for a while?"
> 
> Since I started playing the game when the Spider-man Event was about to end (Only got Peter and Gwen) I don't have Bucky or Sharon, I'm just guessing their personalities from screenshot I've seen and MCU.  
> Also, since I always see Bucky screenshot were he talks all philosophy I made him like that, again, I don't have him, sadly.
> 
> And added a little headcanon of mine after seeing that Bucky and Tony bond together shooting things.


End file.
